Love Like Time and Space
by HoleInTheWorld
Summary: They’re waiting for the red-eye from Africa by way of New York when he decides that it’s been far too long since he’s kissed her. LoVe.


Love Like Time and Space

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Summary: They're waiting for the red-eye from Africa by way of New York when he decides that it's been far too long since he's kissed her.

Feedback: Reviews are fun. Like a barrel of monkeys. Why anyone would put monkeys in a barrel…I don't know, but it's supposedly a lot of fun.

---

**Comfort – **He's not sure why she calls him, but he still listens when she tells him the FBI isn't what she hoped it would be.

**Kiss – **They're waiting for the red-eye from Africa by way of New York when he decides that it's been far too long since he's kissed her, but before he can make a move, Wallace is calling her name and she's across the airport throwing herself into the arms of her best friend.

**Soft – **On the fourth anniversary of Lilly's death they stay up all night watching old videos and reminiscing.

**Pain – **She thinks no one notices, but he can see how guilty she feels when she sees Vinnie Van Lowe in the Sheriff's uniform.

**Potatoes – **She has to cancel their first date due to a cold, but he's still standing at her door at seven o'clock with a bowl of mashed potatoes and a bottle of cough syrup.

**Rain – **He almost cries when, after trying to convince her for years to go surfing with him, ten minutes after they get to the beach the sky opens up.

**Chocolate – **She bakes him a cake for his birthday – on his birthday – and he tells her the fact that it leans to the left makes it just that much better.

**Happiness – **The first time she tells him she loves him it's completely by accident; her eyes widen, her face pales, but she doesn't take it back.

**Telephone – **He snickers into his phone as she explains that her case took a _slightly_ unexpected turn and he's her one phone call.

**Ears – **She finally gets fed up with her idiot boyfriend and his dumbass best friend's feud-of-the-week so she grabs them each by the ear and tells them in no uncertain terms that if they don't kiss and make up immediately they'll both be meeting the business end of her taser.

**Name – **She has a lot of names – Veronica, Ronnie, V, Mars – but her favorite, by far, comes late at night when Logan is in that place between sleep and wakefulness and he pulls her close, nuzzles his face against her neck, and mutters a soft, loving 'Ronica' in her ear.

**Sensual – **He never feels as close to her as the nights they lay awake in his dark bedroom and she kisses each and every scar Aaron left on his body,erasing a little bit of his pain with every touch.

**Death –** It's not the first or most original thing he's been threatened with if he hurts Veronica, but when he says, completely seriously, that he doesn't plan on dying anytime soon, Weevil gives him a sincere smile.

**Sex - **He can't look Keith in the eye for three months after the older man walks into Veronica's bedroom unannounced and catches them having sex.

**Touch – **She can tell when he's thinking about Lilly or his mother because he can't keep his hands off her – lacing their fingers, throwing his arm over her shoulders, playing with her hair – like he's worried the second he stops touching her, she'll disappear.

**Weakness – **He's known her for eight years but that god damnedhead tilt still works every time.

**Tears – **When he was sixteen and the whole world was falling apart all he wanted to do was tear her down, but now he thinks the worst thing he's ever done is make her cry.

**Speed – **When he picks up his phone she's there and she's screaming, and it's Liam Fitzpatrick pushing her down while he moves a tattoo needle closer to her face, Beaver holding a gun and more secrets than anyone should have, dirty FBI agents who think it's okay to kidnap teenage girls, and he just can't get to her fast enough.

**Wind – **She likes to feel the wind in her hair – he likes to see her happy – so he has no problem watching her jump on the back of Weevil's bike once a week for a fast paced ride down the PCH.

**Freedom – **When they find his mother's body he drives up to the Coronado Bridge and throws her lighter, engraved Free at Last, into the ocean because now, finally, he is.

**Life – **The day Dick moves out, Logan decides it's time to face reality.

**Jealousy – **He knows most people would give anything to be him, but as he sits in the Mars' tiny apartment on their cheap couch watching Veronica and Keith decorate a barely alive Christmas tree, he wishes more than anything that he could have had this.

**Hands –** She thinks of herself as this big, bad PI who's not afraid of anything, but – and she'll deny it 'til the day she dies – she always, _always,_ grabs his hand when they watch _The Shining._

**Taste – **The Veronica Mars he fell in love with was all snarky attitude and sharp edges, but, _God, _every time he kisses her she still tastes like innocence.

**Devotion – **He has the number for a moving service in his wallet, but when he wakes up at eight o'clock on Monday morning Veronica, Wallace, and Mac already have half of his belongings boxed and labeled.

**Forever –** They're lying in bed together for the first time in the new house when he asks her to move in with him.

**Blood – **She's two and a half months late before she realizes there isn't any blood.

**Sickness – **It takes three days of holding her hair back while she curls her body around their toilet for him to realize what's going on.

**Melody – **Logan buys a yellow fish mobile and it takes her exactly four seconds to decide that she absolutely hates the song it plays, but she doesn't have the heart to tell him.

**Star – **When they tell Keith, his eyes light up brighter then she's ever seen them.

**Home – **The first time he feels the baby move, he tells Veronica he's glad the only home he's ever had is with her.

**Confusion – **He convinces Dick and Wallace to help, but it still takes four very long hours to figure out how to put a crib together.

**Fear – **The closer they get to the due date, the more afraid he gets that he's going to be like Aaron.

**Lightning/Thunder – **It's raining, and they're fighting, and he doesn't even have the ring with him when he finally works up the courage to propose.

**Bonds – **Keith, Wallace, Dick, Mac, and Weevil are the only witnesses to their midnight wedding on the beach.

**Market – **She has to call her father for a ride to the hospital when her water breaks in the middle of Sac-n-Pac and Logan is too panicked to even find his keys.

**Technology – **He takes a break after 19 hours to find some coffee and gets a much needed laugh when he overhears Dick ask Mac how, with all the advanced technology in the world, there's no way to just _beam_ the kid out.

**Gift – **She's positive that the piercing scream that fills the delivery room is the sweetest sound she's ever heard.

**Smile – **His eyes lock on Veronica and he's sure his smile is just as big as hers when the doctor announces it's a girl.

**Innocence – **He always felt like he was tainted from the second he was born, but when he holds his daughter for the first time he knows he's found the innocence he never had before.

**Completion – **He watches Veronica sleep with the baby in her arms and know this is what he's been waiting for.

**Clouds – **Keith, Dick, and Wallace drag him up to the roof for a celebratory cigar, but while the other guys talk and joke, he just sits quietly – happily – and watches the clouds go by.

**Sky – **He smiles and stares at the blue out the window when she tells him she wants to name the baby after his mother.

**Heaven – **The first day they have to themselves after their daughter is born they spend in bed, dead asleep.

**Hell – **The 'Terrible Twos' suck, but he couldn't ask for a better hell.

**Sun – **When she was fifteen she decided her future would consist of black suits, shooting ranges, and undercover missions, but at twenty-three the world revolves around a tiny blonde ball of energy and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Moon – **Some nights, when he's standing in his daughter's doorway watching the moonlight play across her sleeping face, he thinks of Duncan and wonders if his best friend is as happy as he is.

**Waves – **She resigns herself to surfboards and wetsuits when she sees her daughter stare at the ocean with the same glint in her eye as Logan.

**Hair - **The next time she cuts her hair short is because four-year-old Lynn decides her mother would look much prettier with a big wad of bright pink gum stuck in the blonde strands; she thinks this is a much better reason.

**Supernova –** He's glad they got the bloodshed and ruined lives over with early on because, really, epic love is so much better without it.


End file.
